Uthe's Life Dilemma
by RiverSageRei
Summary: What am I supposed to do with a kid who won't accept me? For that matter he attacks me anytime I get near him. His name is Jade. The story of Vampire Lord Uthe and how he rescued Jade from a black market trading group. Uthe/Jade/Belziar. Originally characters- Jade; Borrowed characters from the Vampire Queen Series-Joey. W. Hill- Uthe, Belziar, Lyssa, Jacob. Read summary in ch1.


What am I supposed to do with a kid who won't accept me? For that matter he attacks me anytime I get near him. His name is Jade.

The story of Vampire Lord Uthe and how he rescued Jade from a black market trading group. How Uthe with the help of rival Belziar doesn't just recuse Jade's body but his mind and soul. Originally characters- Jade; Borrowed characters and vampire type from The Vampire Queen Series (Joey. W. Hill)- Lord Uthe, Lord Belziar, Lady Lyssa, Jacob (others may be featured down the road).

Will feature mature themes (violence, sex, blood drinking, language, some bdsm) and a three way Uthe/Belziar/Jade in later chapters.

I will try to update regularly! Thank you for reading... enjoy...

-RiverSageRei-

* * *

Uthe picks up his phone and dials the one person or vampire he considers a true friend, Lyssa Amano Wentworth.

"I have a problem; it was small but now it is growing quiet large…"

"And that would be? I don't have much patience for you after the shit you pulled with me and then not backing me with my son." A sudden heat like an electrical surge went through the phone and zapped Uthe.

"Fuck... I have a problem named Jade."

"A boy, you called me about a boy! Uthe its 2 in the morning, I have been up all night with Kane and then with Jacob. I'm tired, figure it out."

"I'm sorry. You think I should have called Belziar?"

"Yes"

"What!"

" You asked and I answered." The line went dead as lyssa hangs up on him.

"Fuck!" Only Lyssa could make him curse twice in 5 minutes. Uthe is already redialing the number when he thinks about the consequences of ruining Lyssa's mood.

"What!" Her voice sounds like she has just killed a few people because her perfectly manicured fingers got chipped. It makes him regret redialing her number.

"I need your help Lyssa. I have no idea what to do with this kid, I don't know how to help him and he is suffering because of it." There, appeal to Lyssa's soft side and he is sure to get what he wants.

"Uthe you're a playboy. You specialize with women, not men. If you are having resistance problems or something, ask Belziar. He will know more about it than me, especially since he picks up the most uncontrollable guys and tames them with little effort."

"You just want me to give in to Belziar and let him change the council laws."

" You want my help or not?"

"No... Yes..."

"Then there is your answer."

"I don't want to call him. He tries to constantly overpower me."

"What are you 5? Get over it. He is older and more powerful than you. If you want your love life fixed ask him to help you, he will fix your boy, for a small price of course."

"You sound more like a mom right now."

A growling male voice came on the phone. Uthe recognized it as Jacob, Lyssa's servant turned vampire and father of her baby. " She is! Your annoying me and waking Kane up. Goodbye…"

The line went dead for the second time that night. Uthe looks over toward the boy sleeping on his couch. He looks almost docile lying there, but the moment the boy hears someone walk toward him, he becomes guarded and violent. For his sake Uthe picks up the phone and dials the forbidden number, Belziar's number. The line was picked up on the second ring, great he was already being told he was below Belziar. An overly arrogant voice began to speak

"You going to give in and become my bitch? Took you long enough." came the smug voice.

"Did lyssa call you?"

" No, I just knew you were going to give into me eventually." Arrogant bastard. " What do you want the sun is rising?"

"Oh, so old you have to sleep early, you weak, pathetic thing." A low menacing growl came over the phone. A warning. " And easily angered, look at that."

"If you called me to irritate me , you have done so. Goodbye." No, Belziar was going to hang up, this was his last chance to help Jade. Uthe swallowed his pride and spoke quickly.

"No. Wait. I'm sorry, don't hang up."

Silence

"And why not? You have insulted me, irritated me and kept me from resting."

"Again I'm sorry and as hard as this is for me to say, I need your help." Again there is stark silence and then slowly Belziar begins to speak.

"All right. Knowing your pride, you don't easily ask such things from others. What's wrong?" Strange, his voice almost seemed concerned, which is absurd for that arrogant ass.

"Well. A, um, vampire in my territory was dealing with a 'trader' and bought a boy. The kid was too much for him so he brought him to me and now I own him, so…"

"Dam it Uthe! You got him from another vampire or a Trader!"

"Uh, well..."

"Damn it, a Trader! Really, what is wrong with you?"

"You didn't let me answer."

"I can tell by your tone you were lying, I'm not stupid."

"Let me explain"

"Hurry up. Where are you, I am heading your way."

"What? No. I just need some advice."

"Don't test me Uthe. Where. are. you!"

"My main home."

"On the island?"

"Yes."

"I will be there in 4 hours. Now explain what you did." Belziar's voice had that menacing growl in it that he used in the council when someone is disruptive or resistant.

"Well I was looking into 'trading' societies to try and track down a guy who tried to steal a vampire child, when I stumbled upon a sort-of-fair. They were selling people who they claimed were 'broken in' or waiting to be. I saw this boy fighting against the handlers and I don't know, I was drawn to him."

"So you bought him."

"Yeah and I don't regret it, but I don't know how to help him."

"What do you mean help him?"

"Well he won't let anyone near or touch him, especially me, when he is awake. But at night he snuggles with me."


End file.
